I just couldn't resist
by JustMijke
Summary: Kirino knows it's bad to eavesdrop on Shindou and Tsurugi but does anyway. But does he really wanna hear what they are talking about?


**Hey guys! HAPPY TAKURAN DAY! *PARTY* *coughs* okay so yea this fic is for TakuRan day. You guys have no idea how bad I wanted to post this, but I had to wait and I'm sure it was worth it! ^^**

**It seems that lately I've been very interested in writing from the 1POV, so this story is all from Kirinos POV. I hope you guys will like it!**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters!**

**Me: You know you said that so much, do you really have to repeat it every time.. -.-**

* * *

I knew that it wasn't good to listen to other peoples conversations but I just couldn't resist it. We had just came back from our "time traveling-adventure", as I like to call it. Shindou now has a mixi-max, isn't that awesome!

...

I'm supposed to be happy for him, you're always supposed to be happy for your best friend, right? Well let's be honest, that was not my best point.

I knew that it was terrible to say but I wasn't happy for him at all. Now that he had a mixi-max there was no way I was going to catch up with him. He had always been better than me, that is something I can't deny. He would always say that we would play together forever, but at this rate… I'm not even making the slightest chance.

But back to my original point, I was eavesdropping on Shindou and Tsurugi. I got away from my little wall a bit, to get a better view of them. Man, Shindou was looking good, but he always did, he just was. I shook my head. I had to stop doing this, staring at him, one day he might actually see me.

That would be really awkward. But that was once again one of those I couldn't resist. Some may say I have a bad willpower, I just call it not wanting it.

I tried to get a little closer to the two, which happily wasn't that hard considering they were looking the other way. I soon was so close I could finally hear what they were talking about. Oda Nobunaga. They were talking about our travels.

"What were you and Nobunaga talking about just before we left?" I could hear Tsurugi say.

"Nothing really important… just some little things…" Shindou respond.

Was he even talking to Nobunaga before we left? I never noticed that I guess. I pushed my pink hair behind my ear, hoping to hear it a bit better.

"You seemed a bit distracted in the bus so I thought it might have something to do with it."

I could hear Shindou sigh. "Was it really that obvious?"

Tsurugi laughed. "You're always that obvious!"

Another sigh. "Look what happened happened, it's no use talking about it now." Was he hiding something? Does sound like it, if you ask me.

"It's good to talk about things, you know getting it off your chest." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tsurugi of all people was trying to get Shindou to talk with him.

"Okay then…" Shindou grew silent.

"So are we going to talk or what?"

Shindou snapped. "I was just thinking, okay?!"

I could see Tsurugi holding up his hands defensively. "Calm down dude. Just tell me what happened, okay?"

Shindou stared off into the sky for a few seconds before he started. "He asked me to stay with him, to become his 'son'."

Both me and Tsurugi just stared at Shindou. It quickly grew silent again, but Tsurugi was the one to break that. "And you said no of course… But it's the reason that you said it no is bordering you, right?"

Shindou nodded. "I told him I simply couldn't. First of all, there was all that time stuff and I don't want to change history. Secondly…" Shindou looked away and… wait was he blushing?! Yea he was, I could see the pink on his cheeks.

Shindous voice brought me back to the reality. "I have someone special here and I just can't leave…"

I widened my eyes at that. Someone special…? Was Shindou in love…?

Tsurugi laughed. "I knew there was a reason, who is it?"

"Isn't obvious enough." Shindou joked.

"Yes, but I want to know if I'm right."

I saw Shindou looking away, knowing him probably talking a deep breath, before turning back. I could feel my heart in my throat, my hands were sweating like I had just run a mile and my mind was going crazy. I couldn't take this!

I quickly stood up, turned around and ran away as fast as I could.

Or at least that was what I wanted to do. I can't quiet remember what exactly I hit, but I do know I made enough sound for Shindou to turn around and notice me. As I ran away I could hear Shindou shouting my name and something running after me, no doubt him.

I scowled. Seriously Shindou?! Does he really have to follow me?!

I turned left hoping that he might not be able to follow me that way, but stupid enough to run into a dead-end. I hit my fists on the wall. "Dammit!"

I heard Shindou laugh. "You can curse all you want, it won't move or talk back."

I turned to Shindou, seeing him smirking at me. "O-oh hey Shindou… you too here?" Like that would work… well I could always try.

He walked closer to me. "Any chance you're going to tell me why you're running away?"

I knew lying to him wasn't smart so I decided to tell the truth. "No."

Shindou looked surprized at me. "No? Not what I expected."

I smiled. "There just are things some people don't need to know."

"Oh is that why you were listening to my conversation with Tsurugi?" He was smirking at me again.

I blushed a bit. "W-well… that doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Oh but I think it totally does. So tell me, why where you eavesdropping on us?" Shindou was slowly getting closer to me, closer than I wanted him to be.

Okay so maybe lying was better. "I just walked by and heard you too."

"And just by accident you decided to run away when I was about to tell Tsurugi who I liked. Any reason for doing that?"

I was kind of surprized, I didn't expect him to be so direct about it. "Well I thought it was… rude…"

Shindou rolled with his eyes. "Yea sure, stop the lying Kirino and tell me!"

I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I didn't want to know…"

"So first you eavesdrop on me to know what is going on and then you don't want to know…?"

I slowly nodded. Of course I didn't know want to know, what if it wasn't me?!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Shindou close to me. "I'm pretty sure you do want to know this." He smiled at me.

"S-shin-" Shindou laid his finger on my mouth, making me stop talking.

"Shh… Let me finish, okay?" I nodded again. Shindou looked me in the eyes with that smile I loved so much. "So where was I…? Oh yea, who I loved…"

My heart was going crazy again and I was sure I was as red as a strawberry when he continued. "Well he's a very nice guy… he loves football, he's in the same class as me and he's probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He calmly let his hand go through my hair. "With those lovely blue eyes and beautiful pink hair…"

I was sure my head was going to explode right now. It was me, it had to be right! I once again did something that wasn't the smartest thing to do, but yea.. I just couldn't resist doing it.

Too caught up in the moment I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. It was everything I thought it would be, his soft lips, the way he hold me as if I was a fragile piece of glass about to break. Just everything. I wish we could have stayed like that forever but sadly both of us needed air and he broke the kiss.

He smiled at me. "Glad to see you feel the same way Ranmaru…"

I just nodded, not being able to say anything at that moment. We stayed still for a few seconds before he pressed his lips against mine again and I realized something.

It doesn't matter that I'm not as good as him, as long as he thinks I'm good enough everything is all okay.

* * *

**Okay guys so that was it for today again! **

**I've decided that since it's just a month away from my 1 year anniversery here *party*, I'll be doing some requests! If any of you is interested just PM me or send an ask on Tumblr (my tumblr name is also JustMijke xD). I do have to warn you guys that I will try my best to make something but if it doesn't work out then please don't hate me...**

**R&R and no Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
